


Hellos and Goodbyes

by Rochelle_Macgyver



Category: Original Work
Genre: I guess be ready for more updates?, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Macgyver/pseuds/Rochelle_Macgyver
Summary: Uh... So, y'know. Typical "Girl meets Boy, falls in love, and, then has to win him over." situation.





	Hellos and Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I took so much time to put up new things...
> 
> A LOT of stuff has been going on.

The last few weeks of school had been hell. The fact I knew I was so close, yet so far away, frustrated me to the max.

Hi, my name is Aura Bendozi and I'm a girl.

Of course, when the last day of school came, I felt a sense of foreboding. It went something like this:

I never dream. Ever. Which is why this morning was so special. Because I had my first dream. Sure, it only lasted about five minutes, but... It was a completely different experience. I would tell you about it, but I can't really remember it.

But, nevertheless, I woke up at exactly 6:45. I went upstairs and ate breakfast. I went back downstairs and threw on some clothes. I grabbed my bag, shoved my computer in it, and walked out the door.

My mom was waiting in the car.

"Good morning, sweetie," She said, almost robotically.

"Good morning, Mom," I replied.

"Poirot?"

"Sure, why not?"

My Mom inserted a USB charger into her phone, opened Hoopla, and started playing the audiobook.

Poirot, by Agatha Christie, is an extremely good series that we listen to quite frequently. Although it's quality is of a higher station, I didn't really pay attention.

After about a ten-minute drive, I got out a walked towards the front door of my school.

"Stay safe!" she called from the car.

I turned around to respond, but she had already driven off. Shrugging, I continued my short walk to the front door.

When I got there, my friend, Ramon, greeted me.

"Sup with you, man?" he inquired, though it was obvious that I was longing for the comfort of loneliness.

"Nothing much," I replied in an extremely deadpan voice.

"Whoah, dude, your voice deepened a lot over the weekend!"

Hi, my name is Aura Bendozi and I'm a MtF transgender.

I'm a tall person. At least, I'm pretty sure I am. 6'4" is tall for a 16-year-old, right? I don't know. Maybe because everyone else in school is below 6'. Including teachers.

But, I digress.

Ramon walked away, meeting up with some people I didn't recognize. I continued towards 1st hour Pre-Calc.

On the way there, I pulled out my phone. 26 messages. 24 of them were from Ramon, so I ignored them and promised myself I would read them later.

1 was a robocaller.

And the last one was... Wait, what?! It was a text from an unknown number. Except, I knew that number from somewhere. But where?

My name is Aura Bendozi, and I have a terrible memory.

But, most of all? I'm a girl. And I'm proud.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to actually continue this.
> 
> As always, I appreciate all feedback.


End file.
